Not Even Human
by Fictional Ghostwriter
Summary: Most Demigods come to camp knowing their mortal parent and learning who their godly parent soon enough. I am an exception. written for NaNoWriMo 2014 Goal:300 words per chapter
1. Prologue

Most Demigods come to camp knowing their mortal parent and learning who their godly parent soon enough. I am an exception. I am a daughter of Athena who knows nothing of my true mortal heritage, I was left here when I was around two years old, I was practically brought up by Chiron and the oldest campers at that time. I am fifteen now.

Until about a year ago I lived at Camp all year round. That all changed one March afternoon, I was in the arena practicing my sword skills, when I heard a wheezing, groaning sound, that is typically written as vworp,vworp, strange, right? Anyway, I heard this sound, I turned around and I saw something I never thought I would see in real life. The familiar (to anyone who has ever seen Doctor who and most British people) shape of a Police Public Call Box or TARDIS. And when the door to that box opened, my whole world and universe came crashing down on me.


	2. Chapter 1: My life in a nutshell

My name is Rosalyn Tennant and I have something to tell you, never believe it when someone says to you, "that's just fiction" or "that could never happen in real life" because it can. I grew up here at camp and it's all I know, all those stories that Rick writes for the mortals. I knew them like parents.

My mother is Athena and all I know about my father is is what Chiron told me about why he left me here "Rose(my nickname), your father is a busy man, he didn't have the time to give you the attention you needed when you were younger so he left you here with the promise that he would come back when you were ready, he swore by the River Styx. In the mean time, he said to train you in all the skills you needed to survive because by all the gods you were going to need it.", So there's my life story in a nutshell.

Living at camp, training. I know it may sound all very interesting to you, but for me it is all I know and believe me it gets monotonous after a while. The one interesting event that has happened in my lifetime that I participated in was the Battle of Manhattan, but every demigod who has been at camp for more than what, three years now, fought in that battle. When I do leave camp on smaller quests, going to different schools to follow up on possible demigods that the satyrs found and other things.

Chiron never lets me go on the more major quests because he says that the chances that I will die are too great and he does not want that. he wants me to live until my father returns. totally understandable.


	3. Chapter 2:The TARDIS

My name is Rosalyn Tennant and I have something to tell you, never believe it when someone says to you, "that's just fiction" or "that could never happen in real life" because it can. I grew up here at camp and it's all I know, all those stories that Rick writes for the mortals. I knew them like parents.

My mother is Athena and all I know about my father is is what Chiron told me about why he left me here "Rose(my nickname), your father is a busy man, he didn't have the time to give you the attention you needed when you were younger so he left you here with the promise that he would come back when you were ready, he swore by the River Styx. In the mean time, he said to train you in all the skills you needed to survive because by all the gods you were going to need it.", So there's my life story in a nutshell.

Living at camp, training. I know it may sound all very interesting to you, but for me it is all I know and believe me it gets monotonous after a while. The one interesting event that has happened in my lifetime that I participated in was the Battle of Manhattan, but every demigod who has been at camp for more than what, three years now, fought in that battle. When I do leave camp I go on smaller quests, going to different schools to follow up on possible demigods that the satyrs found and other things.

Chiron never lets me go on the more major quests because he says that the chances that I will die are too great and he does not want that. he wants me to live until my father I agree is totally understandable.


	4. Chapter 3:Feels

Nothing happens, so I push on the door lightly, it gives slightly. Excited, I push harder and the doors open completely. What I see is exactly what I was expecting, but also not what I was expecting at the same time.

What I see is this, the TARDIS control room with it's bronze colored trees holding up the dome lined with smaller domes( that is a really bad description), and in the center of it all, the circular console glowing with that strange green light. I walk over to that screen with all the circular Gallifreyan written on it, which sadly I can't read. Looking at that screen trying really hard to understand what it says, I notice a framed picture right beside it, which brings on an attack of feels. The picture is of Rose Tyler. I fall to my knees and start sobbing quietly.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1: He is real

"Pull yourself together girl, you just discovered that one of your favorite fictional (well not any more) characters is real and you had to have a attack of feels over a picture of someone stuck in a parallel universe?" This is what is going through my head while I am just sitting there, trying to understand everything that has happened in the past 20 minutes.

Eventually I decide to get up and explore what I can of the TARDIS, as I am getting up the door opens and the alien that Whovians worship steps into his ship, The Doctor as portrayed by David Tennant in all his glory.

"Hello my daughter" he says simply

I can't really remember what happens next, but I am pretty sure I pass out.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2: Heartbeat

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. " Where in Hades am I?" I ask the walls, and then I remember, The TARDIS, The Doctor and what he said "my daughter". I am thoroughly confused, and being a daughter of Athena, this is uncommon. I am normally very rational and things always make sense to me, but all this definitely does not make sense. The one question that keeps going through my head is Am I a Time Lord? It is then I notice a card that is written in that strange circular script of the Gallifreyans, to my surprise I can actually read it. (one of the side effects of being in the TARDIS is that you can understand any language you encounter.) It says "Heartbeat, Heartbeat". Without knowing why I do it, I put my hand on my chest, breathe deeply, and feel my heartbeat, but it's different. It's like my heart is beating twice in the space it would take to beat once, I have two hearts, Time Lords have two hearts, I AM A TIME LORD.


	7. Chapter 5: Explanations and Decisions

Having made this discovery, I set out to find some answers. I find them in the form of the Doctor standing at the console. He notices me and says "oh my unearthly child, you need answers don't you?" "yes, Father, I do" I say back. "Father…" he muses quietly "I have not had someone call me that in a very,very long time" he's silent for a moment and then says "well let's find somewhere more comfortable then? Follow me!" and he walks off towards an archway that I wasn't even aware of before he walked into it. I follow him

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

" So, lets start from the beginning, I had a companion named Alyss Jones who after traveling with me for quite a long time, revealed to me that she was Athena,and that she had a gift for me and then she just left ( li. I found you in a bedroom here in the TARDIS, sleeping peacefully. There was a note left next to you that said, _My dear Doctor, I know you are a busy man but I know you need someone to love and care for. Keep her on the TARDIS for as long as you can and take her to Camp Half-Blood when you know longer are able to, Chiron will raise her until she is ready to rejoin you. Love, Alyss Jones._ and that" he says getting up "is why I am here and why you are here"

"But what I still don't understand is why is there a BBC sci-fi show about you? does it have to do with Torchwood? Does Torchwood exist?" I ask.

"Yes, Torchwood does exist, and they used their people inside the BBC to create a sci-fi show based off reports they were getting of a strange man who kept cropping up all through history, little did they know that the show would evolve into what it is today. They keep it going because people assume it's fictional and it keeps people off my trail." he explains. " Now then my Daughter, where would you like to go first?" he asks me.

"You mean I am coming with you!?" I ask incredulously

"The option's there if you want it, you could stay here and continue training, but I want you to come with me and I'm pretty sure you want to too."

"Yes" is all I am able to say.


	8. Chapter 6: Olympus

Too much stuff is going through my head right now. The Doctor is real, he's my dad, and he is now offering to take me with him? Oh Athena, Oh Chiron, Why? Why did you not tell me this sooner! Well, I'm here now and he is asking me where I want to go? Finally I make up my mind.

"Olympus?" I say.

"good choice" he responds, smiling at me as he starts flipping levers, pressing buttons, turning cranks and doing all the other things he does to take off. Then the Time Rotor starts to move and the TARDIS dematerializes.

I can't believe that I am actually flying in the real TARDIS right now and going to Mount Olympus to see my mother who I also have probably only met once. I'm brought back to reality when the TARDIS starts to jolt around violently.

"are we crashing?" I ask worriedly.

"No, the Time Winds around Olympus flow differently than what we are used to, but I'm sure I can handle it."he explains as he dashes around the console trying to stabilize the flight. The shaking stops just as he finishes his sentence. "Welcome to Mount Olympus, center of western Civilization in the year 2014, and the home of the Greek Gods" he says grandly, and then he walks over to the doors and throws them open.

Mount Olympus, it's just as I imagine it from the descriptions that demigods who have been to Olympus have given me. The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS and stands behind me.

"she's coming to meet us" he tells me.

there's only one being who he could be referring to, Athena, Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, and also my mother.


End file.
